Midnight Swim
by TheRestfulHour
Summary: Bella Goes For A Little Swim And Someone Happens To Be There. I'm Not Good With Summaries. J/B. Rated M For The Fact That This Is A Lemon. You Dont Like, Dont Read. J/B  Jasper/Bella, if you didn't already know that.


**AN:**

**Well well well, here I am with another Jasper one shot. He's just so.. Delicious! Gahh! Well,.. Here it goes.:).**

**R&R, it makes Jasper reveal to the world that he's not just Jackson**

**Rathbone.. Or a character made up by SM..**

**Oops! Crap.. I forgot the disclaimer..Stephanie Meyer Owns All.**

BPOV~

"Edward, I'm a little hungry.. I think I'll go out for a hunt." I whispered, trying to ignore the burning flame that erupted in my throat. I'd try to challenge Emmett on who could go longer without hunting, just like I played other childish games he put me up to. Like Arm Wrestling, Running, Video Games, eating a piece of human food, etc.

I was the youngest of the Cullen's, and newest. It had been years since my change, which had happened when Edward and I first 'did it' on isle Esme, in the water. He lost a little control.. I chuckled at the memory. The only problem with that was, when we did have sex, it

wasn't very often. I had to basically throw my pussy on him! That's _not_

how I pictured this life, at all. I was very happy with my family, and how he still loved me. But there wasn't a _spark_, that electric chill down my spine. He seemed drifting away slowly, his old usual genuine ways were completely different. He'd act like he couldn't hear me speaking, when he _damn _well could, and ask me, "What were you saying,

love?" it annoyed me to no fucking end, just like he did. He knew the 'spark' wasn't there, just like I did, except he didn't know how to hide the expressions on his face. He always gave Alice these looks,..like they hid something. She'd do that little giggle and give him a look in

Return when everyone turned their heads for five seconds. I knew they

_had_ to be cheating. I'd care a lot more if I was still madly in love with him. I wasn't in love with him ,really. I loved him, though.. Just not the husband form of love. I heard Alice giggle again, and I saw him in deep thought, concentrating. I rolled my eyes. Just because I couldn't read minds didn't mean I was just fucking stupid. I tapped

him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked. _Fucking dipshit_. I could've pulled the mattress from under him and he wouldn't of noticed. "Going to hunt." I said. He smiled, pecking me on the cheek before turning his attention back to mind sex. I hopped out the window and landed In a

elegant crouch. "Emmett! You won!" I called into the house.

I heard him jump in the air. "Hell Yeah! Victory is Mine! mine!" I threw my head back and laughed at him. I took one look back at the house before racing off into the woods. I tracked a mountain lion a little higher to the west. I snuck up on the animal, Pouncing on it and cracking the neck and sinking my teeth into it. It sent hot liquid

down my throat and sent the burning away. I fed on a deer also, but it played difficult. Let's just say, in the end, I had blood blotched all over my clothes. I sighed deeply. "Dammit." I muttered under my breath. I reached the house after about another hour of just running around. I landed inside Edward and i's room with a thump. I was

feeling disgusting, so I stripped my clothes off and chucked them over in the hamper. I was bored with just sitting in this room, watching Edward act like I wasn't there. "Bella..Why don't you have any

clothes?" Edward said, furrowing a brow at me. "My clothes got a little.. Messy." I looked around in my drawer, trying to find new

clothes. Then a thought popped into my mind. "Hey, Edward?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him. "yes, love?" he asked, looking at me, but of course not in the eye. "is the pool still on? Heated?" I asked. He nodded. "yes,why?would you like to go for a swim?" I nodded. "I'm not really up to it." he said. _Of course you're not_. "oh, well I think I will." I say, grabbing my bikini out my bottom drawer. He nodded and

smiled at me. "well, I'm going to go shower." he says, kissing my forehead. _Asshole. You're up to take a 'shower' , but not up to getting in the pool._ I stripped down and slid my swimming gear on quickly. I exited the room myself, going down the dark hallway to the stairs. It was so quiet.. If I were human I'd really think everyone was asleep. I heard

Edward chuckling in the shower. _How odd_. I walked to the shower door and realized it wasn't his chuckle I'd heard. And the next moan I heard came from the same persons lips... Alice. _Where the hell was jasper?_ He had to know what was going on, he was a fucking empath. I forced myself to go down the stairs and to the back door. The moon was full

and beautiful. It reminded me of the night I was changed. I made my way out to the heated pool area and jumped teen thousand feet in the air when I realized I wasn't the only one out here. I smelt the scent coming from under the water. My eyes widened. _Who the hell could be under there?_ I took a step back when two pale hands

pulled up from the water. His soaking blond waves were a tad darkened from the water. His entire form glistened under the moonlight. My eyes raked from his gold eyes to his long even nose and lips that were made for mine..(_did I just say that about jasper?_) his bare chest was muscular and toned, more toned than Edward for sure.. Not more than Emmett's though.

"Your aloud to swim Bella.. I'm not gonna' _eat_ you.." his slight southern accent made my strong knees weak. "You.. Just, caught me by surprise.. And are you sure? If you want to be alone I'd understand.." I said, wanting to slap my voice at the sound of my own voice. "of course..it's been nice not to want to rip your throat out

anymore, so there's nothin' to fear." he smiled. I couldn't walk. I did a nervous chuckle, walking to the ladder of the pool. I began to climb down the ladder when I felt eyes on me. Was he ogling me? My foot slipped at the though of it. Just because I was a vampire didn't mean I still wasn't a clutz. His hands grasped my hips, sending a trail of electric shock up my back. I gasped at the contact. He lifted

me down like I weighed nothing. I sank into the warm water, letting out a soft little moan. He cleared his throat. I jumped up, turning to face him. "So.. Uh, there's something I want to talk about with you, if you have a minute?" I whispered. "Of course." he nodded for me to continue. I led him to the other side of the pool, where _hopefully_

it'd be harder for everyone to hear. "Do you think.. That.. Edward and Alice.. Do you think there.." I barely could even speak. I could barely even say the words _out loud_. "fucking?" he filled in for me. I nodded. "Well, being an empath, I _know_ that they are.. There's a large possibility. I can feel the feelings they feel against each other.

It's lust, like sex... Probably because were both not getting the needs we have to have.. And by your emotions, I don't think you are either." he said. "Your right. About everything. Thank.. Thank you." I said, and if I could, I'd be blushing. Sure, I was hurt, but I'm sure it wasn't anything more than he was feeling. We were in the same position, the same boat. I found

myself shyly wrapping my arms around him. To my surprise, he was ... More than just my body temperature.. Warm. It was like an electric current was between the two of us, like I could've stayed close to him and not cared how long it'd be. "Wow, Bella... You're…warm." he said, squeezing me closer to him. "Maybe it's the water." I chuckled. I

finally let go, though I didn't want to. I gave him a soft smile. He smiled back, but I saw the feeling I was feeling in his eyes. I found myself sinking under the water, swimming around and enjoying the warmth of the water. _Nothing like jasper's warmth_. I shook my head out of my thoughts and popped from under the water. I looked around to see

Jasper was gone. I frowned. "Jasper?" I squealed when I felt two large hands grab me from underneath and pull me under. I was pushed under and flipped playfully. "Dammit! Not funny!" I yelled, though I was dying with hysterical laughter. I stopped laughing when I felt a

strong hit of lust. I looked down to see my top over across the pool,

along with jasper's lustful gaze on me. I would've blushed crimson if I were human. "Sorry, I meant to um, and you calm." by the sound of his voice I had a feeling he would've blushed. I swam toward the ladder the opposite direction and started to climb again. I was gripped by his warm hand to make me stay. My empty stomach was flip flopping and

doing all sorts of things to make me nervous. And I was a vampire for Christ's sake! His other hand crept up my thigh to the thin material that was _not_ only soaked with water. "I think I might have been lying when I said I. Wasn't going to eat you." he said huskily, which only made it worst for me. I turned down off the ladder, pressing my body

flush against him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt my nipples harden at the touch of his bare chest. Our lips were inches apart when I Leaned in and kissed his lips and oh what a kiss it was..

I moaned Into his mouth as my tongue slid up and down With his, hoping to keep his sweet taste on my lips. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled

back. "Jasper.. I might have to break your promise with you.." I said, surprised at how _completely_ sex filled my voice was. I reached down and gave his large erection a squeeze. And he groaned. I climbed back to the top of the ladder and got on on ledge of the pool. I motioned for him to join me.

"What're waiting for, _major_?" I asked innocently, using his past life

name. He climbed up to the edge and positioned himself on top of me. His lips and tongue went everywhere from the back of my ear, to my neck. "mmm." I moaned quietly, flipping him over on his back. I straddled his hips, noticing his eyes darkened with lust. I knew mine were the same, I could feel it. I positioned my forehead at the

waistband of his trunks. "Bella you don't..." I pressed my fingers to his lips. "Shh." I instructed. I pulled down the dark material and took his cock in my hand. He groaned as I stroked him with both of my hands, making him throb. I lowered my mouth on him and he jumped up.

"Fuck!" he groaned loudly through clenched teeth. I popped my head off

his length, only to slam my head back down, taking all of him in. _It was a good thing Vampires didn't have a gag reflex.. _"Alice..Never..shit." he said as he fisted his hands in my hair,directed me at what paste was good for him. I started sucking himharder, moaning, causing a vibration down his shaft. "Shit.. Bella,

I'm close." he moaned. I licked the wet pre-cum off of his tip before lifting my head to just his tip, sucking it as hard as humanely possible. "Fuck!" he grunted, spilling his sweet warm liquid down my

throat. I lifted my face to his, kissing him passionately. "You have no idea how...amazing.." he said, kissing my neck. "I'm sorry if..I -" he

cut me off. "No! No.. Bella, your..wonderful." he said, flipping us over so my bare back lay against the gravel. He began to kiss me again, it was soft, yearning and tender, exactly what I needed. But

then I thought about Edward. I pulled away. "I'm sorry." I said, Standing up. It was something to see him there , rock hard, & naked.

He was Completely shocked. I returned to the water, starting to swim for my bottoms when his loud growl mixed with water splashing: he shoved me against the pool wall, water flying everywhere with the impact. He crashed his lips to me again, this time roughly, not even near soft. He

shoved three fingers inside of me at once, and I screamed in pleasure.

He started nibbling at my neck, sucking just behind my ear. He began to pump his fingers In and out at a quick motion, making me dig my nails into the cement pool wall. He twists and turned his fingers

inside me roughly. "Jasper!" I screamed. "What, you like this? Me fucking your soaking wet cunt with my fingers?" his words made me feel

My walls to clench. He curled his fingers inside me, and snatched his hands out right before I would've come. "what the hell?" I spat at him, making my way back to the ladder. I wanted him rough again, I

angry. I ran towards the pool house, using my new born speed to get there quicker than he could've. I swung the door open, locked it and

closed it. I flicked on the lights and plopped on the couch. "Bella, you'd better open the door before I break it down." he said. I could hear he was still hard, his voice was full of sex. "I'd like to be

alone right now." I snapped, holding in laughter. "Last Fuckin' chance." he growled over the other side of the door. "Hmmm..No." I

laughed. He ripped the lock out of the knob, and burst through. He slammed the door shut again and came towards me. It was quite hot to see him nude, and angry. The combination of both was just _sexy_. I licked my lips, openly ogling him. "is there something you like, Bella?" he raised an eyebrow at me, a smile playing at his lips. "No,

I was just leaving, actually." I smiled, walking towards the door. "get back here!" he growled, snatching me and lifting me up right above his exposed cock. He pressed me against the wall, hard. I felt it crack under my stone like body. Be shoved into me, stretching me in a very pleasant way, making me cry out. "You like playing games

don't you?" he grunted, shoving hard and roughly Into me. I clutched on his neck for support, digging my nails into it. I moaned his name various amounts of times, getting close. "answer me!" he ordered, reaching and Pinching my clit. I screamed in pleasure. "Yes! I like.. You.. Fucking..me." I said between breaths, panting for air, though I

didn't need to. He grunted one last time before pulling out of me. I groaned, aggravated. "What The fuck do you keep doing that for!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Payback.. I've wanted your tight little cunt for years." my eyes widened at his words, and I only got wetter. "I've. _Needed_ you for years." I confessed, biting my lip. "Well in that

case.." he set me down on my back on the couch. I was getting impatient. He positioned himself between my legs, and I wrapped my ankles around his lower back again, and he thrust into me again. I moaned. He began thrusting into me slowly at first, then faster. "Harder..." I groaned, using my ankles to dig him deeper inside me. He

moved the couch with his hard thrust, making me scream. "You like it when I fuck you hard bella, when I make you come?" he said beginning to flick my clit again. "Fuck! Yes.." I moaned, feeling my walls began to throb. "That's right, Bella. Come real hard for me." his southern

drawl slipped out again, and j clamped hard on him. As soon as I came

from my high, he pulled out. I whimpered. "On your knees," he said quickly. I followed his instructions, and he slid into me from a entire new depth. "ohh.." I breathed, clutching the couch. He Began to pound into me again, this time harder, and much much faster. "Jasper!

I can't handle it!" I moaned loudly In pleasure, getting close again.

"Fuck Bella, I can't get enough of you." he said in my ear, making me come again, I saw bright colors behind my eyelids. He didn't stop, though. He kept thrusting.. Filling me. I felt him start to throb inside me, growing impossibly bigger. I knew he was close. "I've been holdin' this in for too long." he started groaning louder.

A wave of never ever ending lust washed over me. It was so strong that I came a record breaking 3rd time. "Bella! Fuck!" he squirted his hot liquid inside of me, and collapsed on top of me. "This was how it's supposed to be, I feel it." he whispered, running his hands through my hair. "I

don't think or Edward or Alice will disagree, they're meant to be." I

said. I felt him nod. "And that makes me so happy... Bella?" he said, and asked. "Hmm?" I answered. "Marry Me." he breathed. "With pleasure." I said, taking the ring off of my left ring finger and chucking it through the window and into the pool.

**~FIN~**

**So, what'd you think? Review your thoughts.. Notice I said, REVIEW... Well; toodles, In another one shot, I will return.. Ha. ( sorry to everyone who's reading my other stories btw, I have writers**

**block.)**


End file.
